wondering beyond the gate
by T.EatonGIRL04
Summary: The group wonder beyond the gate to find life. but when a surprise opens up as they wonder, what will happen? this is a pregnancy fanfic, Tris is pregnant with Tobias' baby, I remember reading something like this by another author, I'm not copying just using the pregnant while beyond the gate thing, nothing else. thank you, no flames please!
1. finding home

**Hi!, new account because I forgot my password, lol. First fanfic with Divergent, be kind… please?**

Chapter 1. Finding home

Home, what is that? I wouldn't seem to know. If you ask me, I'd say, "I don't know" or "A house?" Right now me, Tobias, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Lynn, and Shauna- yes, her too. No wheel chair- are walking, beyond the gates… to look… for anything, life, houses, anything that proves that something living was or is here. We are walking in a dense foggy forest, we've seen cat like creatures with human like hands that climb trees and eat fruits. we've seen more, but now, it's time to sleep, for tomorrow I have a secret that needs to be told.

~~~~~~ Shexy line break ~~~~~~

I wake up to see Tobias packing up the tents and blankets. I stretch my sore limbs and bones, and yawn.

"Hello sweet heart, morning." Tobias say's as he un-zips the pack with the canned food and salted meats. He gives me some of the cheese we packed, and a bottle of water.

"Mornin' and thank you"  
I said as I nibbled the cheese. I had to breathe through my mouth, as not to smell the scent, and barf.

"Darling, you look green, are you ok?" Tobias says, his voice filled with concern shadowing his features.

Well, I guess there is no hiding it now, I start to feel the burning acid, and the metallic taste of a warning creep up my throat, bye-bye cheese. I sprint to a tree and vomit, I feel a hand pull my hair away from my face, and the other rub soothing circles on my back. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and go back to the tent to get my tooth brush, Tobias at my heels.

Suddenly, though, I feel dizzy, and faint. The last thing I see is Tobias reach for me as I fall, and blackness falls over me as I lose consciousness.

**So, what did you think, huh? Good, bad? No flames please, I know it's short, the other chapters will be longer, review if u like, I love u all, my awkward little divergents!**


	2. secrets told

**Hi! New chapter, I hope you like it! Please review.**

Chapter 2. Secrets told

I awaken to see Christina and Lynn stare down at me, a mere 4 inches from my face, worry sketched upon their faces. Do they know? Did they tell Tobias? My questions were answered when Christina asked, "What's wrong with you?" they don't know. Good.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine." She looked doubtful. "Really!" I reassured.

"Okay? But if something really is wrong, you will tell me right?"

"Yeah… yes, I will."

I slowly get up off the blanket I was laying on. I see a can filled with corn, it's still warm. I eat. I see Tobias look at me with confusion.

"What?" I snapped.

"I, uh, thought you didn't like corn?" oh. I don't. I look at the fork in my hand half way to my mouth, corn stabbed on the four tines, one falls off.

"I do now, I just uh… was craving it." I whispered the last part hoping they wouldn't catch on. But life sucks.

"Tris… can I talk to you?" Darn it.

"Uhh, yeah." I need to tell him before he asks.

We walk awhile in silence, away from the group. He stops suddenly, and I bump in to him.

"Tris what is goi-"

"Tobias, I'll just come out and say it… I'm... er… I'm pregnant."

He smiled, no, beamed. He picked me up and laughed, he spun me in circles. I laughed too.

"You're not mad?"

"No! No, no! I'm ecstatic! You're having my baby! Were married, and you're having my baby." He smiled sweetly, and kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wavy line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been, like, five hours since we told everyone, they were exited, but also worrisome about having the baby in the wild, but Tobias said that we'd look for about three more months for life, if we don't find any, we go back.

Now I and Tobias are in our tent, I have two blankets and three pillows, because Tobias seems to want to treat me like the last art work ever made by some Chinese guy and it's made of porcelain. I don't like it.

"Tobias! I'm not glass!"

"No, but your carrying my baby." He says smoothly.

"Ugghh." I pout like a child who can't have candy till they eat there broccoli.

Tobias smiles at my childlyness – yes I said that A/N – and rubbed my soon-to-be-growing-but-still-flat belly. He got down on his stomach while holding all his weight on his elbows, and kissed my belly button.

"Hello! I think you're a girl, I'd love a little girl to protect and chase boys away from." He said, I laughed. He cocked an eye brow at me.

"Yes, well I think you're a boy, I could teach you to use a gun, and how to treat girls nicely." He chuckled, I smiled.

"Hmmm, and you'll have my dark blue eyes and you mothers beautiful blond hair, you will be tough, and… dauntless."

"Well, you will be trained when you're just about five and be a prodigy at ten!" We laughed knowing it will probably be true.

"I love you already" he kissed my tummy, and rubbed it , my heart burst, I almost couldn't take in so much love, but I know I'll take in much, much more.

**Soooo, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please review if you want me to continue. **


	3. months fly by

**Hi! New chapter, I hope you like it! Please review. Pleeeeaaaassseee! Lol**

Chapter 3. Months fly by

-3 month skip -

Were still wandering, we found houses and paved roads, cars, and stores, some signs say "21st century" on them, some say "vote! Factions" or "stop the factions! No gate! The factions will bring the end!" It brings tears to my eyes as I see the toys and clothes hanging to dry. These people had lives, they were better than what we have now, what happened to this, it seems like people could do whatever they liked! What kind of sick people wanted factions anyways, huh?

I was pulled out of my imaginary ranting's when I tripped over a toy doll, falling, well almost, Uriah caught me by the shoulders. I could tell my eyes went wide, my hands automatically went to my stomach to protect my baby. I could have landed on my stomach and killed the baby, my stomach is small but noticeable. My eyes filled with tears, and I ran to Tobias.

"Shhhh, its ok, your fine, your both fine." He whispered in my ear, but he too, was shaking. I let out an uncontrollable sob, I don't want to be weak, but if my baby is in danger, I'm panicked.

"Shhh, were fine, it's ok. Uriah! We'll keep going for another six miles, we'll camp there and go home tomorrow." Tobias said, with a little more control.

He picked me up and carried me in his arms bridal style, and kept walking.

"Tobias… thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, tris, go to sleep, stress isn't good for the baby. And with that I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep.

_Tris is dreaming -_

_I'm in an abandoned house, the blue walls, and red chairs old, and blunt. I look around for Tobias or the rest of the group. I here wailing, I walk towards the source, to another room. I see a crib filled with yellow blankets, and inside is a baby with deep blue eyes and a patch of light brown hair. It's… my baby. I pick up the wailing little thing in my arms and rock it back and forth, I smile. The baby quiets down, but then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see… Marcus. He takes the baby from my arms and fly's away – wait what?, I'm dreaming… right?_

__ Tris wakes up -_

I can see a fire, and I can feel a blanket around my arms and Tobias' chest against my back as I lean against him. He and Uriah are laughing. I'm frightened, not for me, for my baby. I hear my name being called, but after seeing that, I don't think I can speak. I feel arms wrap around me and I'm being lifted up, I look up at Tobias, whispering shhh's and it okay's, but even if the dream was fake, we do have enemy's, and if they know about the baby, we can only hope they don't come for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line… wait for it…. Break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two days, I hadn't told anyone what has been bothering me, I speak, just not about…that.

"Tris, what's wrong? Please… tell me." He looked sad, broken, scared.

"I – I'm sorry Tobias, it's… nothing, I'm fine."

"No! You're not, and it's scaring me!" he yells, looks in my eyes, and I must look what I'm feeling- scared- and his face softens, but he looks hurt. "Dang it, Tris… just, please tell me, I love you so much, and… seeing you like this, it hurts, and it breaks my heart, just please… tell me."

"no." I say this firmly.

"Why?!" he yells, but out of sadness and hurt.

"Because if I talk about it, it'll become more real, it'll become a real possibility!" I yell back.

"If you tell me, I can help!"

"No, you can't stop this!"

"Stop what?"

"It might not even happen anyway! Just leave it!"

"No!"

"Tobias… please"

"Tris, tell me, I'm your husband, and you know you can tell me anything." He whispered the last part.

"Okay, it's just… I'm scared, Tobias, we have enemy's, and, you know that they can come back."

"We'll be fine Tris, their either dead or in jail, we'll be fine."

"bu-"

"No but's, were fine, plus I can protect you."

"Okay…okay, fine." I smiled a little.

"Now let's eat, then we can go to sleep, Okay?"

"yeah, Okay."


	4. captured

**Hey guys… no reviews! Please, give me some slack! Lol, any hoo, read on!**

Chapter 4. Captured

We're walking back home now. I'm seven months pregnant; we only planned about three months, but… I kind of slowed every one down… a lot. I have a round baby bump, and I waddle… not funny. But Tobias thinks it's adorable, and when he says that, I want to punch him in the face.

"Hey! I think I saw someone!" Shauna yells from up ahead.

"Yeah! I thought I saw that to." Zeke tells her.

"Maybe we should foll-"he was cut off by a man, who knocked him out with a punch, as did everyone else. Another man came up to me, ready to punch me, I put my hands protectively around my stomach. He saw this, and looked closely at my seven month baby bump. He just grabbed my arm and told me to follow them; I was very cooperative, well until they told me that they bringing me to a village were we will live forever.

"What?! I can't do that, I'm pregnant, I've got friends back at home!" I screeched.

"I can see your pregnant, but your friends will live." He says calmly.

"My friends are counting on me to save our world!" I pleaded.

"Oh jeez, darn, look at that." He says looking at the sky.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, it's the last care I give." He said smiling.

"Ugggh!"

Suddenly, he was knocked out, and Tobias was behind him, I looked in front of me to see unconscious guards laying under people of my group. I think… I feel faint… I hear a train in the distance though.

~~~~~~~~~~~ line… break~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so normal.

I wake up in the dauntless infirmary with a IV in my arm, I sit up slowly, ant put a hand on my belly, still round, thank goodness. I look around to see Tobias sleeping in the chair next to me. A nurse walks in with two more doctors – both girls.

"Okay, you're awake! Good, now we can start." She said flipping through the papers on the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Start… what?"

**Hey guys! Oohhh cliff hanger! And sorry it's so short, I have to go to school, and homework id weighing down heavy on my shoulders… again sorry, blame the teachers… I always do, lol.**


	5. wow

**Thank you all for your reviews! I have school, so I might not be able to update every now and then, so hang in there, lol.**

Chapter 5. Wow

"To push silly!" she said this like I was a 5 year old girl.

"What?!" me and Tobias said simultaneously.

"Come on, we'll start on the count of three, okay?" she asked, I don't understand, wasn't there supposed to be pain? Never mind, I felt an almost unbearable pain ripple throughout my abdomen.

"1, 2, 3!" she counted down, and I pushed, with all my might, though I heard Tobias yelp, and something snapped in my hands, oops, I broke his hand, haha…

Two hours later, and a cast for Tobias, my baby boy was born, he had light brown hair, and deep, intense eyes. He had my ears, Tobias' nose- thank goodness-, and mouth. He was beautiful.

**Sorry it's so short; will this satisfy you until Saturday? I hope so, I have to do a 5 page essay, ugh! I like to write, just not school work. Bye! Till, then.**


End file.
